Talk:Telesterion/@comment-39934005-20191125223010
All beauty and grace will be erased The power to silence Beneath this horizon will give rise to wasteful life Wanted to take a stab at interpreting this, but I'm really not sure. My best guess is that "Beneath the horizon", I think, refers to Acheron and the wasteful life is the non-augmented life. The old world Burned and defaced Their gods and their fables Their demons, their angels Shall be laid to rest I think this is a reference to how earth's religion was destroyed with the Earth during the scorched earth campaign from the UNI/IGC, and are now laid to rest. Reborn from dreams of peace A tranquil world of lush green Where love and honor reside The terrors of night are confined I think this refers to Acheron and it's settlers. Bring their thawing flesh and force them to stand Upon the holy machine They will soon command I think this refers to the Titanborn. These dreams rewired her mind They taught her to hate her own kind A human shell, redesigned A god queen, redefined Enyo begins to hate humanity. Since it references her dreams, I wonder if the dream sequence in the Etimasia is related? Still bound by machines She lashes and screams "By the sword or by will. Bring the Titans to me." I think she's still in the middle of the augmentation process. I wonder if this means she's directing the Banshees/her followers to take the Titans/Titanborns by force? So hopeful and soft Watch how they fall I think this is Enyo's opinion of Acheron. The power of silence will spread like a virus They must all obey Maybe she wants everyone to follow her without question? Forever remember these words In peace, you'll be misled Then driven to bloodshed Embrace the endless cycle If she sees war as an inevitable condition for man, then she might be arguing that it's better for her to conquer the world than for humanity to be misguided by the notion that it can be peaceful without submitting to augmentation. Reborn from dreams of war A nightmare colored by cascading gore Again, I think this is referring to Enyo seeing war within humanity as inevitable. Through apathy We tolerate a dying society I'm pretty sure the dying society in this case is Acheron/non-augmented life. Decimation No, just kneel You belong to the home world The holy land I command This reminds of me this line from Division Through Distance: When you look to the heavens Remember our plea For lasting peace Submit and believe She's basically pleading with Acheron to submit, because she doesn't want to go to war with Acheron, but views it as necessary if they won't submit to Empyrean. I'm assuming "the holy land I command" and "the home world" are both Empyrean, since Empyrean references heaven. With each step down Her eyes scan the ground Those that still live They shall submit I think this is Enyo becoming determined: either Acheron submits or dies.